As computer technology has improved, the digital media industry has evolved greatly in recent years. Users are able to use electronic devices such as mobile communication devices (e.g., cellular telephones, smart phones, tablet computers, etc.) to consume music, video and other forms of media content. For instance, users can listen to audio content (e.g., music) and/or watch video content (e.g., movies, television (TV) broadcasts, etc.) on a variety of electronic devices.
When performing playback of streamed media, e.g. listening to songs or watching a video, a user may sometimes be interested in acquiring further information related to the currently playbacked song or video. For instance, the user or media consumer may want to see the lyrics of a song or know background information of an artist, an album or a film.
Traditionally, music and other audio media have been offered on tapes, records, CDs (Compact Discs), etc, and buyers have received lyrics and other information together with the audio media, e.g. printed on an inner envelope.
Today, music is sometimes delivered by various streaming services to the consumers who listen to the music on electronic devices. When the consumers do not visit any music shop, he/she will then not be able to get the lyrics of the song together with the song or album which comprises the song.
Thus, there is a need to improve the user experience when delivering songs and other media content, e.g. through streaming services.